A bad day for Spain
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Spain is stuck in a world meeting, nervous because of his topic, but Spain has a unexpected bigger problem. Contains Omorashi (pee desperation/wetting) if you dont like, better not read


**Hi there, I'm AkakolovesHetalia and this is my first story, hope you like it ;) **

**WARNING: This story contains omorashi (pee desperation/wetting) don´t like, better no read this**

It was almost 23:00 and Spain waited nervously for the world meeting that it would be tomorrow. He didn't know what to say, the good part was that he would be one of the last countries to pass in front. Maybe he could think of a topic while he was listening to the other nations.

"Still nothing, I will drink something, maybe this could help me to think"

Spain went to his closet, but before he looked at the bed next to him. Romano was really asleep. He prepared this topic too well; Spain tried to not wake him up and reached the kitchen. He took out of a drawer a liter of ap

ple juice. He poured it on a big glass and drank it; the juice disappeared in seconds.

"I knew the juice would give me an idea!" Spain grinned; he got something to talk about. He went to sleep; tomorrow would be a heavy day.

Romano was the first to wake up, he ran to Spain's bed. He knew it was late and he didn't want to miss the world meeting.

"Spaniard, WAKE UP DAMN IT! WE NEED TO HAVE BREAKFAST BEFORE WE GO TO THE MEETING! HURRY UP!" Romano shouted. Spain got up and dressed.

"There´s no time Lovi, I'll drink orange juice, do you want some?"

"No"

Spain poured it on a glass similar in size to the other he had last night. He quickly drank it.

"Well Romano, let's go"

Spain and Romano were in Italy for the world meeting. Romano was eating and Spain only though of the topic he was about to expose to all the nations.

There in the meeting Spain was talking with his friends of the Bad Touch Trio (France and Prussia). They were talking about economy, their cultures, etc. Suddenly Spain felt he would need to go to the bathroom soon. But he ignored the fact seeing he didn´t had to go that bad and he didn't wanted to miss about the news France was telling them. But when he realized, the meeting started and he couldn´t go out for any reason. The worst part was that the meeting would finished in about 5 hours, Spain gasped, trying not to think about it, concentrate in your topic he said to himself. The meeting started, the first to talk was America, always happy and he began to talk again about the hero that would stop the global warming. Arguments started. Spain participated, he disagreed with that idea, but he stopped when he suddenly felt all the liquids he drank last night and in the morning sloshing in his bladder, this was no good, Concentrate in your topic Spain, just concentrate in your topic, that was he was thinking now.

The first hour passed and Spain passed in front of all nations to talk about his topic, his bladder started to ache, sweat was running in his face, he had never had to go quite this badly before.  
Well, just once when Romano was taking a bath, and Spain had too much water. But that time, Spain could reach the bathroom without having an accident.

Back to real time: Spain explained his topic to everyone but he finished too quickly, he barely could say something because of his aching bladder. Spain barely could reach his seat without having an accident and crossed his legs, something that worked a moment. He felt a tiny spurt of urine damped his boxers, and this caused Spain to panic. He grabbed his crotch and bitted his lip, something that Romano noticed. He was sit next to Spain in his left side. He knew those signals. He had an experience like that a long time ago. The Spaniard has to go to the bathroom! But Romano didn´t say anything to him

Spain tensed his muscles harder wishing this was not happening. Another wave of desperation hit him and made another spurt escaped him. Spain whimpered a little but no one heard him. He wasn't able to concentrate in the meeting anymore, just in his aching bladder. Spain began to sweat. He wanted to leave the room and relieve his aching bladder.

Minutes later a larger stream leaked out making a larger stain in his pants. It was the size of a baseball ball. Spain was already scared, he wasn't sure he would make it through the meeting without having an accident. He squeezed his legs tighter as the urgency grew.

France looked at Spain, he saw him holding his crotch so thigh.

"Espagne, mon cheri are you alright?" he said

"S-si-si I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes yes, completely sure"

Spain felt another stream of urine damp his pants. The poor nation almost started to cry.

"Spaniard"

"Huh? What Lovi?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Lovi, I'm fine" he said giving Romano a painful smile.

Suddenly, it started to rain, something that make Spain whimper a little louder. "I can hold it, I'm sure I can hold it two more hours, pleeease" But that didn't happen; Spain was squirming uncomfortably in his seat and holding his crotch. Tears were gathering in his eyes. Romano looked again at Spain worried; although he knew that Spain needed to go to the bathroom he didn't say anything yet.

"Spain, are you sure you are alright? You don't look good as I can see" Prussia said

"Estoy seguro Prussia"

Spain felt another stream of urine escaped; now it made a puddle on the chair. His face was completely red, ever redder than his tomatoes and tears spilled from his eyes but nobody noticed it because Spain covered his red face.

Everyone was arguing loudly: Japan with China, England with America and France, Austria with Switzerland… well, all nations were shouting. The only one who was quiet was Spain; just Spain was quiet thinking in his painful bladder, what would happen if he pissed himself completely? That would be too embarrassing.

His eyes were asking for close, Spain didn't want but his eyes won and he quickly fell asleep. Yesterday Spaniard slept by midnight. He slept for the next two hours, and the meeting was almost over, when most nations where in silence a hissing noise appeared and a bigger stain started to form at Spain's pants. The nation woke up and tried to stop the colossal stream pouring in his pants, but that didn't happen

"No no no por favor no, th-this is not happening to me" the nation said

Spain's face was entire red and tears were spilling from his emerald eyes and running down his cheeks. Urine was soaking his pants, the chair and a big puddle was forming in the floor. Netherlands looked at Spain "LOOK! SPAIN THE CONQUER WET HIMSELF AS A CHILD!" he shouted pointing at the poor country. Some nations giggled.

A minute later his bladder finally emptied, Spain hid his red face in his hands and he continued crying.

France and Prussia tried to comfort him, France stroked Spain's brown hair and Prussia was rubbing his back. Both said some comfortable words at Spain, just like "don't cry Spain", "it was an accident" "don't worry this happened to me time ago" and blah blah blah. Romano was looking at Spain worried. Still he couldn't believe Spain has pissed himself in front of the entire world.

Spain ran out of the room, reached the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He has never been so humiliated in all his life, he just pissed himself in front of all the nations in the world, it was something too embarrassing for live down and he wanted to die. Spain was still crying a little bit harder and his face was still red.

"Maybe I should go" Romano though as he quickly left the room, trying to reach him. Suddenly he heard a cry coming from the restroom. He knocked the door of one of the stalls.

"Spaniard, are you going to stay in this fucking stall all day?"

"Left me alone Romano please, I don't want to see anybody" Spain said sniffling. He was too ashamed to see someone, even his dear Romano.

"Damn it, please go out, I won't laugh, I promise"

Spain unlocked the door and went out, more tears falling down his cheeks.

"Spain, don't cry, it was an accident damn it"

"I just wet myself in front of all the nations in the world, Romano, this is so embarrassing" Spain covered his face as more tears fall down his cheeks.

"But Spaniard, I'm not going to tease you, I want to help damn it"

"Ok Lovi" Spain sighed "I just want to go home and change my pants" more tears fall from his cheeks.

"It's alright Spain; if you want to go back to your room you can, but stop crying BASTARD"

"I can't go out with these pants, see, they are completely soaked. This is the worst day of my life"

"I will go to the infirmary, maybe they have another pair of pants and boxers" Romano said without looking at him.

"Gracias Romano" Spain just tried to calm down, he looked at his pants, urine was almost dripping out of them.

Romano came back to the restroom with a pair of pants and gave them to Spain; he quickly got dressed and entered again to the room. Everyone just looked at him, some nations whispered and Spain though it was about him. He wanted to cry again but he controlled.

France and Prussia waited for him, they were worried.

"Why didn't you tell us anything? It isn't good to hold it" the blonde said

"It's so embarrassing, but I finally ended wetting my pants as a kid" Spain sighed

"Embarrassing or not, it isn't good for you to hold it" France replied

"This can't be a secret because everyone noticed, but try to go to the restroom before a meeting" said Prussia

"Si Prussia, I'm sure I will do it after this" Spain sighed as the Bad touch trio left the room.

**Hola a todos, soy AkakolovesHetalia y este es mi primer omorashi, y la verdad estoy muuuuuuy nerviosa porque no se cómo me quedo. Pero bueno, dejen reviews, comenten y…y…y aaaaaaaaaaaa no puedo con los nervioooooooos–sale del cuarto muy nerviosa y casi llorando-**

**Aiko: Otra vez me dejo sola Akako, pero bueno, esta chica me complació en escribir esta historia porque la verdad, amo a España. Y si quieren que hagamos mas, o de otra historia, solo pídanlo y se los tenemos en menos tiempo de lo que creen. Nos vemos en otra historia, SAYONARA. –y ya regreso akako, despídete niña-**

**I'm back now, just one thing: Feel free to comment, any criticism would be accepted. GOODBYE :)**


End file.
